


Damned Dresses

by ChloeNicole1912



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Parties, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeNicole1912/pseuds/ChloeNicole1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is forced to wear a dress, her and Kili are BEYOND awkward, and everyone gets a little drunk....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned Dresses

Tauriel picked at the delicate fabric of her gown in distaste, as Legolas fixed the circlet into her hair.  
"Why is this necessary again?" She asked, frowning slightly.  
"Because, father wants to make a good impression! And that means we have to dress our best!" He replied, looking her up and down. "You don't look half bad...." He tried stifling a giggle, but he couldn’t, earning him a slap round the head from the elf maid.  
"It's not funny!" She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, shimmering gown, with a plunging neckline, that hugged her curves, before falling in gentle waves from the waist down. Her hair fell sleek and straight, upbraided, but kept from her face by a delicate silver circlet embedded with emeralds, the complimented the green stitching of the dress, but contrasted perfectly with her red hair. Yet, she felt totally ridiculous. She missed her comfortable leather breeches, and trusty woolen jerkin. She felt totally out of place and silently cursed the Valar for choosing such impractical clothes for elves.  
Legolas looked every part a prince, and seemed to glow, making her hate him a little. When he stopped giggling, she scowled at him, taking the arm he offered her and making their way to the great hall. Thranduil was holding the great feast, as a celebration of the new found alliance between men, elves and dwarves, filling the battle of the five armies, and all the great nobles would be there; King Bard and all the nobles of Dale, the new master of Laketown, which was almost rebuilt, the King under the Mountain, the princes....  
Tauriel blushed at the thought of seeing the Princes again, especially Kili. She had seen him seldom few times since the battle, mostly at treaty negotiations and signings, and always where had been other people there, and not time to talk, just the two of them. She wondered if he would even want to talk to her. She had seen the caravans going into the mountain, filled with dwarf men and women returning to their home... Perhaps he had forgotten her and had a new sweetheart...  
She forced herself to swallow the nerves and apprehension, and plastered a smile on her face as she entered the hall, which was filled with light, laughter and music. For all his faults, Thranduil sure knew how to throw a party. Everyone seemed to be having a whale of a time, dancing and drinking, laughing and joking. Trumpets sounded to announce Legolas' arrival, and everyone turned to bow at the prince and his escort. They nodded back cordially and walked gracefully down the stairs, and the music started up again and the dancing resumed. Legolas left her to go and greet his father and Tauriel found herself on the edge of the dance floor, standing more than a little awkwardly. She didn't know what to do, whether she should clap along to the music or stand and look thoughtful, so simply ended up clasping her hands in front of her and rocking on her heels lightly. Luckily, she was saved, when a familiar dark haired man came up to her with a smile, and a request to dance, which she gladly accepted. 

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Kili had been waiting all night to see her. He literally couldn't wait, as Fili had been forced to hear, all the way here. And when he finally saw her, he felt the wind knocked out of him. She looked so beautiful, and ethereal, and simply flawless. The dress, her hair, her grace...but why did she have to be with HIM?! He wanted to hit someone, mostly himself for not writing ahead and asking to be her escort. Stupid, STUPID Kili. He thought he would get himself a drink, get up the courage to ask her to dance, but literally in the time it took him to grab a mug of ale, he spotted her twirling round the dance floor with Bard, the King of Dale! Mahal, he was screwed. There was no way he could compare! He watched the pair twirl, and saw the smile grow on Tauriel's face. His stomach twisted in knots when he saw Bard lean down and whisper something in Tauriel's ear, causing a blush to spread across her cheeks. He clutched his mug tighter, before deciding he couldn't watch any longer. Some pretty dwarrowdam tried to talk to him, but he didn't hear a word she said. She eventually gave up in a huff, having noticed that his eyes hadn't turned to her once and he was relieved. The dance was coming to an end and he decided he needed air, so left for the outside terrace, brows furrowed but feeling horribly dejected. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Tauriel was beyond thankful for Bard, saving her from awkwardly standing on the sidelines all night. She got along well with the former bargeman, on account of her having saved his children's lives twice during the sack of Laketown. He twirled her effortlessly, and reassured her that she "looked lovely, just relax!" She smiled at that, blushing a little. The dance continued effortlessly, and she was grateful that her swirling skirts covered her clumsy footwork (and that Bard was such a good partner.) At one point, Bard leant down, and whispered quietly in her ear, so that no-one could hear. "You know... Kili was asking about you earlier... Something tells me that if you asked him to dance he wouldn't say no..."  
Her blush deepened and she mumbled something about not having seen him yet, causing Bard to lush and twirl her again. They danced until the music died down, and she excused herself. He grinned, and winked at her.  
"Go get him!" He mouthed to her as he led a pretty dwarf lady to the dance floor for an upbeat folk song. She laughed and then began scanning the crowded room for Kili, who she now longed to see. She skirted the hall, not seeing him anywhere. Not on the dance floor, at the food table or the bar... What if he had left already?! Panic began to set in as she frantically scanned the room for anyone who could possibly give her Kilis whereabouts, finally spotting a familiar mane of golden hair.  
"Fili!" She called, waving to him, "Fili, over here!"  
The dwarf grinned, and ambled over to her.  
"Hey there princess! Looooove the dress!" He grinned, and she swatted his arm playfully.  
"Enough of that you!" She laughed, before looking around again. "Have you seen your brother? I need to talk to him..."  
Fili smiled knowingly and nodded towards the terrace doors.  
"I'd check out there is if we're you!"  
She smiled and thanked him, and he watched her go, skirts swirling, with a smile on his face. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Kili was looking up at the stars, sighing. He couldn't shake the image of Tauriel, looking like an absolute goddess, but in the arms of another man! And not even once! Twice!  
"Hey you..." He heard from the doorway, and whipped his head round, far too fast, causing him to lose his balance and slip back, grabbing the balcony for support.  
"OH! Tauriel! It's, um... It's YOU! Wow! You look, um... Wow!" He stammered, caught totally off guard. She did look beyond stunning. The lamplight caught her dress, making it look like she was wearing liquid starlight. The emeralds in her hair sparkled, and her cheeks were flushed, either fram dancing, or the heat of the ballroom. There was no other reason for her cheeks to be flushed. Of course not....  
"Are you.... Are you looking for someone?" He asked, looking anywhere but her eyes because he knew he'd just end up staring. And possibly drooling.  
"Well... You actually! I hadn't seen you in a while and thought maybe... You'd want to... You know... Talk... Or something..." She didn't know what had come over her. She suddenly seemed to forget how to talk, and ended up just fiddling with her hair. He wasn't in a much better state. He began twiddling his thumbs and trying to form a sentence.  
"So... Um... This palace is nice! I mean, I was here before but I never saw this part. Because you were... Dragging me to a cell... Because I was a prisoner...." Nice one Kili. "I mean, I guess it's nice to be here and not fear execution EH?"  
She tried to laugh, but felt the subject had to be changed.  
"You braided your hair! It looks good..." She tried, and he reached up to his hair.  
"Oh yeah... Mum did it. She's good at braiding." 

The conversation died, as both tried to think of something, anything to say that wasn't "I love you and think you look incredible etc." It was Kili who eventually managed a simple "I missed you" that allowed Tauriel to smile sincerely, and reach out a hand for him to take.  
"I missed you too... It's been far too long..."  
He squeezed her hand, and grinned up at her.  
"You really do look beyond flawless... I mean, you always do, but tonight... Wow."  
She blushed, and laced her fingers with his, and leant down to kiss his forehead, earning an even bigger grin from the dwarf.  
"Shall we dance?" She asked quietly, squeezing his hand. He nodded and tugged her towards the main hall. She laughed and followed him to the dance floor, standing opposite him, before they realised that they had a slight problem.  
Kili puffed up his chest and stood on his tiptoes but still didn't reach high enough to put his hands on Tauriel's shoulders, as the dance demanded, so had to settle for putting his hands on her waist, blushing madly. She placed her hand on his shoulders, and began to try and get the steps right, but it did not go too well. They stumbled a little, and the twirls couldn't really happen (because she was at least a foot taller than him) but they managed, for most of the dance. But right towards the end, disaster struck. Tauriel was desperately trying to perfect a complicated set of steps and tripped on her skirts, falling forward and catching herself just in time by clutching Kili's shoulders. Unfortunately for him, as she fell, he hadn't had time to react, so his face ended up covered by elf cleavage. He desperately tried to rectify the situation, apologising and trying to step out of the way, but managed to step on her skirts as well, sending them both tumbling to the floor.  
Tauriel managed to put her arms out to catch herself, but her body landed between Kilis legs, and his hands had managed to slip from her waist to her rear, and his head was back in her chest. Everyone pretended not to look, or laugh, but it was rather difficult. The pair desperately tried to get up, but Tauriel's skirts, and Kili's embarrassment made that rather difficult.  
"Oh Mahal I'm so.... So so sorry... I just... I'm so..." Kili spluttered, as Tauriel eventually managed to stand up, pulling him up with her.  
"Shall we just get a drink?" She asked, am cheeks red.  
"Yeah, let's do that." 

They tried to discreetly make their way to the bar, but everyone was giving them knowing looks. Legolas was at the food table, stuffing pastries in his mouth to try and hide his laughter and Fili was near him, winking at a still very flushed Kili. 

They made it to the drinks table and grabbed two mugs, finding a quiet corner to themselves.  
"I'm so sorry about that..." Tauriel mumbled, taking a gulp of her drink. "This is why I hate wearing dresses. Stupid, impractical things..."  
"I dunno!" Kili grinned, running a finger over the delicate fabric on her arm, causing a chill to run down her spine. "I like it... But I agree, y'wont kill many orcs in this!"  
She laughed and nodded, nudging him with her shoulder. He grinned and gently took a bit of her hair between his fingers, smiling serenely. "Definitely prefer your hair braided though... You suit braids!"  
"Well, maybe you could braid my hair sometime?" She offered and he blushed for what must be the millionth time that night.  
"N-no! I couldn't! It means.... I mean... For dwarves it..."  
She placed a finger on his lips, smirking.  
"I know exactly what it means..." She whispers, before giggling and downing her drink. "Right! Come on you! We may not be able to dance but I love this song and I'm not enjoying to from a corner." Holding out her hand for him, she smiled, and led him back through the crowds of people, as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. The night went mostly without hitch from then on. The wine flowed freely, there were only a few fist fights, and Thranduil got beyond hammered, and ended up laying on his throne telling Bard about the advantages of travelling by elk instead of horse, and ended up giving him the official title "Bard: The Bro of the Woodland Realm." It was a strange title, but Bard was also drunk, so thought it the absolute highest honour.  
Fili ended up walking in on his brother and Tauriel making out in a cloakroom, and chided them for their indescretion because "Come on Kí I could have been anyone! I could have been THORIN!" But all he got was a dreamy giggle and eventually left the pair to it. Suppose, considering their early debacle on the dance floor, it wasn't so bad...  
The feat became an annual celebration, and luckily the bonds between the cities held, and even grew. Tauriel was still forced to wear dresses at ceremonial occasions, but now relished the thought, as Kili had so much fun taking them off... And if the dresses looked good on her, the looked even better on the floor of the dwarf princes chambers.


End file.
